Common Sense Rulings
Creatures with a "slam" attack listed in their entry are not considered to be specifically bound to use a particular limb or body part for that slam attack. Rendering a particular limb unavailable does not deny them their slam attack. *To be added to the description of the hide skill: For the purposes of the Hide skill, a character may not claim cover from an object she wishes to hide, nor may she claim cover from an object that is invisible or transparent to those from whom she wishes to hide. *If a natural weapon is occupied, such as a creature with a claw attack wielding a manufactured weapon in that claw, then it can't make an attack as a natural weapon. *Armor check penalties, when applied to swim checks, are doubled *Clarification: An unconscious creature is not hindered from making a Will save. In the case of harmless effects, or in the case of spells that affect willing targets only, the creature is considered willing *The mount must use a full-round action to charge, not the rider. The rider directs the mount to the closest square where the rider can attack and the mount can still continue forward in a straight line. The rider may make a single melee attack from this square as per the charge rules. If there is no such square, or if the mount's path is blocked by an obstacle that it can't jump over, then it is not possible to charge. At the end of the mount's movement, if any opponents are still within melee range, the mount may make a single melee attack as per the charge rules. *While mounted, a rider cannot charge. If the rider directs his mount to charge (either as a move action or as a free action), then the rider gains the same attack bonus and AC penalty for charging as the mount. When using Spirited Charge, the mount uses a full-round action to charge, and the rider deals double damage with a melee weapon (triple wth a lance). Directing the mount is either a move action ("Control Mount in Battle", DC 20), or a free action on mounts that are trained for battle ("Fight with a Warhorse", DC 10). If your mount moves more than 5', you may make only a single melee attack as a standard action, even if you still have a full-round action available. *Revised wording for the Trample feat (PHB p. 102). When you attempt to overrun an opponent while mounted, your target may not choose to avoid you. Your mount may make one attack with an appropriate natural weapon (hoof, claw, or other leg-based attack) against any target you knock down, gaining the standard +4 bonus on attack rolls against prone targets. *All creatures are proficient with unarmed strikes, and all creatures naturally in possession of any form of natural attack are proficient with said natural attack. *A dead character is rendered unplayable until the "dead" condition is removed (through being returned to life, turned into an undead creature, retired from the game, etc.). Such a character can take no actions (including free actions and reflexive non-actions such as spot and listen checks). *Replaces DMG p304, second paragraph of Drowning: "When the character finally fails her Constitution check, she begins to drown. In the first round, she falls unconscious; and is reduced to 0 hp (unless already below that point). In the following round, she drops to -1 hit points (unless already below that point) and is dying. In the third round, she drowns (and is dead). A character immediately ceases drowning as soon as she is no longer subjected to the environment/condition/spell effect that caused the drowning condition." *Multiple ability-based bonuses that are of the same type (or are typeless) cannot stack unless specifically permitted in the description of the ability. There are ways, for example, to get your Charisma bonus to AC, your Wisdom bonus to AC, etc...but you cannot get your Wisdom bonus x2 to AC through two different classes. *If you are subject to a "cooldown" or "recharge" delay on an ability, that cooldown requirement remains, even if it no longer applies to you due to a change of form (for example, using a breath weapon while under the effects of Shapechange causes a rounds-long delay before you can use a breath weapon again. Changing forms out of a breath-weapon-allowed form, or even into another, does not eliminate this delay). *No form of metamagic reduction may reduce the spell's level below its original, or in the case of a heightened spell, below its heightened level. This rule has no effect on metamagic feats that, in and of themselves, reduce a spell's level (such as Sanctum Spell). *Clarification/Combination: An entire SET of clothing (such as an Explorer's outfit) can be enhanced as a protective item. Such a set of clothing is considered to occupy the Body slot (as would armor or robes), and can be given an armor bonus in the same manner as Bracers of Armor (with the same limitations and benefits), with a maximum (pre-epic) bonus of +8. Either Bracers of Armor OR "Armored Clothing" can also be given up to 5 "plus equivalent" armor enhancements, as well as +GP enhancements, subject to the standard Epic cap. Note that clothing enhanced in such a manner is not "armor", does not count against class features that forbid the wearing of armor, and the bonus granted is itself an Armor bonus, not an Encancement bonus TO armor (again, as per the rules for Bracers of Armor). Please reference A&E 130 AND MIC 233. *A character does not believe in her own illusions, even if she wants to. *Only gauntlets that are independent of armour may be enchanted as weapons. However, gauntlets that come with armour may be given any non-magical weapon enhancements, such as masterwork or a special material. A pair of gauntlets is considered a single weapon for enchanting and material purposes. *The alternate class feature Dragonscale Husk (See Dragon Magic p. 12) gives an armor bonus, instead of an untyped bonus to your armor class. This armor bonus does not stack with any other armor bonus, but does stack with other appropriate bonuses (this replaces the section stating that this bonus doesn't stack with any feat, racial trait, or other special ability that would grant you a bonus to Armor Class). The husk carries no ACF and is weightless. *A darkness effect causes the level of illumination to drop to shadowy illumination or the current prevailing condition, whichever is lower. Darkvision is ineffective in magical darkness, and confers no advantage over normal vision. *Illusions that produce a percentage of their effect when a target makes their save, such as Shadow Conjuration or Shadow Evocation, cannot have greater than a 100% effect on a target after a successful save. No effect produced by an illusion can produce a greater effect after a successful save than it could produce with a failed save. *If the character makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. If the attack is an area of effect, the character benefits from the effect of Evasion only if he has a form of cover from the epicenter or is 10 feet or less away from an edge of the area. You must wear light or no armor for Evasion to apply. *Polimorphed characters are NOT treated as being proficient with their own natural weapons.Unless you're polimorphed into something that has perfect or clumsy maneouverability in flight, you fly at a one step worse maneouverability than a true member of that race. *You can only emulate spells you know or have in your spellbook with shadow evocation and shadow conjuration. *Spells that bestow their effects on a creature as well as their equipment, such as Endure Elements, bestow the effect only on the equipment worn by the creature at that time. For instance, if such spell is cast on a creature while wearing Hide armor and then, while the effect is still ongoing, changes to Chain Shirt, the effect does not protect the Chain Shirt (it still protects the wearer, and it still lingers on the hide armor). *After you cast 5 spells with negligible cost material components using a spell component pouch, the next 5 such spells have only a 50% chance that you have the necessary components at hand (finding out beforehand is a move action). After all those 10 spells, you need to refill your pouch or buy a new one. Refilling takes 4 hours in a metropolis, 12 hours in any other form of urban settlement, and 24 hours elsewhere. When attempting to refill your pouch in a non-urban settlement, you may make a single Survival check. If the result is above 20, for every point reduce the time it takes to refill by 1 hour, up to a minimum time of 12 hours needed. *The rule that states spells have a 50% chance to miss incorporeal targets does not apply to mind-affecting spells. Category:Rules